Her Precious Daughter
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: So Miley has a 12 year old daughter Emily. And Her dad Emily's dad ran off on them. Ohhh you know what, just read it. I don't feel like writting a summary. Btw about my Liley story I will work on it just not now. I wanna finish this first!
1. Chapter 1

Her precious daughter

My life is finally perfect. I have the most precious, sweetest baby girl ever. My sweet little Emmy bear. Gosh, I love her with all my heart.

__ __ __ __

Emily just had her twelfth birthday last week, she's getting so big. She's been asking me everyday since she turned 9, "Where's my dad?" It's so hard telling her he's dead, when he really ran off on us. But I can't tell my precious baby girl the truth, it'd break her sweet little heart!

__ __ __ __

Oh, wait did I say _is _perfect, I meant to say _was _perfect. _He_ decided to walk back into our lives again.

__ __ __ __

I was lying on my bed watching some romance movie, I'm not sure not really paying attention to it, when I saw my baby girl rush in. "Mom, Mom!" She said in a pleading tone. I looked up at her and pulled her into a hug. "What baby girl?"

She rested her head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "My friends want me to go to the mall with them. Can I go? Please mommy?" She knows I have to say yes when she asks so cutely. And uses it to her full advantage! I smiled and sighed, "Of course baby girl. But be back before 9. Kay?" She nodded and hugged me. I kissed her cheek softly and whispered into her ear. "I love you sweetie, call me if you need me. No, you can call me no matter what! Be careful Emmy bear, don't go with any strangers!" I said giving her a tight, gentle hug.

She groaned as I told her that but nodded anyways. I handed her my cell phone and she was out the door.

__ __ __ __

As I continued to watch the movie, I was yet again interrupted from the screen. The phone was ringing. I picked it up. "Hello?" I said into the speaker. "Hey Miles! How are ya?" Of course it's my little sister Noah. Well not little anymore, she's 23 years old. Which makes me even older. "Hey! Ohh just great… Yeah right! How are you darling?" I must of sounded tired, barely able to sleep without dreaming of _him_ again.

"What's wrong Miles? Well I am just fine. Great news by the way!" She asked in a concerned voice. I hate having to bring my innocent baby sister into this but she does have right to know. "_He_ is back. And _he's_ threatening to hurt my baby girl! Tell me, maybe it'll me forget about _that_ for a few!" I told her. "Oh gosh, not again! I swear if he hurts your daughter or you, I will kill him! Okay, so me and Ryan are finally going to have our first baby!" She screamed that last part.

OMG! My baby sister is going to have a baby! Whoa. That means she's pregnant, omigosh! "Oh my gosh, Congratulations Noah! Do you know what it is?" I asked her.

"Yes, we're having a precious baby boy!! We already have a named picked out for him!" She's so cute when she's happy. Must be where my Emmy bear gets it from! I laughed. "What would that be?" I asked, I already knew what it was. "Samuel Adam. Isn't that cute?" I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. I remember back when she was in first grade she had a crush on a boy whose name was Samuel. And that's when she said, "When I is older Miwey I's gonna name my little boy Samuel!" She was so cute when she was little.

"It is cute darling. Why don't you two love birds come visit tomorrow? Emmy bear misses you!" I asked her.

"Sure thing Miley. We'd be delighted to come over. Aww, well you tell little Emmy, we miss her too! I have to go now, Ryan and I are headed to the rodeo tonight. Ryan's folks are in it, so we promised we'd be there to see! We'll see ya'll tomorrow afternoon! Take care Miles, bye." She said and then the line was dead.

__ __ __ __

It was almost midnight when I heard the door open. I heard whimpering and crying. I looked to see who it was, I gasped. "Emily, baby girl! What happened?" I asked as I walked over and pulled her into my arms.

"Mommy, I'm late your supposed to yell at me!" She said tearfully. I wrapped her up in my arms and went to lay on the couch. "No, baby girl, it's okay! Mommy's not gonna yell at you! Mommy just wants to know what's wrong sweetie pie." I said softly as I wrapped a blanket around us and ran my hand softly through her precious hair. I took her fragile, very precious head and laid it on my chest.

She didn't answer me, just buried her little face into my chest. "Come on sweetie, you can tell me! I'm your mommy, you can tell me anything." I soothed. It must be really bad if my baby girl won't tell me! I mean she's always told me what was wrong, this is not like her! I stroked her hair softly.

"This isn't like you baby, you always tell me what's wrong! Is somebody threatening you not to tell me sweetie?" I asked worried that she knows _him_. She shook her head yes. I gasped. "Who baby, who is it? Tell me please!" She shook her head no. I could feel her shaking and trembling in my arms.

I wrapped my arms around her even tighter and hummed a soothing tune. It was one of my songs I wrote when I was around my Emmy's age. I heard her breathing softly, which meant she was finally asleep. Peacefully sleeping in her mommy's arms. I smiled down at my baby girl's adorable sleeping figure and place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Night my precious angel."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I could hear the birds chirping outside the window and I could feel my Emmy bear breathing softly. I smiled down at her and kissed the top of her precious little head. Then glanced at the clock, 8:00am. Whoa, I didn't I know I fell asleep. Oh gosh Noah and Ryan are coming today. I've gotta clean the house. But I can't leave my baby girl. And oh my gosh, Emmy's gonna be late for school!

"Emmy bear, time to get up my precious little angel." I whispered softly into her ear. She groaned in her sleep. I ran my hand softly through my baby girl's precious hair. "Come on my angel, time to get up. You've got to go to school today darling." Her eyes shot open and they looked up at me. Then she shook her head violently at the though of school. Oh no, I thought, somebody's bullying my precious baby!

"Mommy please don't make me go. Everyone hates me now." She said as tears ran down her precious little cheeks. I sighed and wiped her tears from her cheeks. I pulled her back into my arms and cradled her like she was a baby. Well she is a baby, _my_ baby. I rocked her back and forth softly as I hummed the same soothing tune again. Soon she was fast asleep in my arms.

__ __ __ __

The doorbell rang, must be Noah and Ryan. I got up and went to open the door. "Hey you two." I said smiling at them. "Hey Emmy bear, Aunt Noah and Uncle Ryan are here!" I yelled to her. And there she came running out. Can she get any cuter? I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She smiled back, then said hello to the guests.

"Hey little one. Your mommy told me you missed us! We missed you too." My sister said as she hugged my baby girl. I smiled looking at them, so cute. My two favorite girls. Well, it was three until she passed away.

"Well my mommy was right!" She said resting her head on Noah's shoulder. Noah wrapped her arms around her. "You know what little Emmy?" Emily looked up at my sister and shook her head no.

"You're gonna have a new baby cousin soon sweetie." She smiled huge. Typical Noah, always had been dreaming of having children. Especially since she met my precious daughter. My sweet, precious Emmy bear. I couldn't help but smile. Gosh, how I love my precious little girl!

Emily looked up at her. "Really? You're having a baby? What kind?" Aww, how cute is she! Noah nodded happily. "We're having a little baby boy. His name is Samuel." She smiled saying the name.

"When are you having him Auntie Noah?" My baby girl smiled. How adorable. "We don't know yet Emily, darling. At least not for a few more months." Was Noah's reply.

__ __ __ __

It was almost five o'clock, so I started to make dinner. But stopped when I heard Emily scream. I ran to her room as fast I could. She was lying on her bed thrashing around. "Emmy, baby girl, wake up!" I pulled her into my arms and shook her gently until she woke up.

"NO! Please don't kill me!" She screamed. I put my finger over her mouth and whispered into her ear. "Shh. Its okay my precious angel. Mommy's here, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, my angel. NO ONE." I laid on the bed and put her precious head gently onto my chest. "Shh, I promise no one is ever gonna hurt you my sweet darling angel. They'll have to go through me first." I soothed, running my hand softly through her long, silky, blonde hair. I wrapped the covers from her bed around the two of us and calmed her with a soothing tune.

She looked up at me a few moments later. "I'm sorry mommy." She said. I caressed her cheek softly and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Oh Emmy bear, you don't need to apologize to mommy! I'm always here for you sweetheart. Always." I said softly into her ear. She laid her precious little head back on my chest and sighed. I ran my hand gently through her hair, "Want to help mommy make dinner baby?" I asked softly.

Emily nodded slowly. "Okay. What're we having?" She replied. I placed a soft kiss on her head and said, "Whatever you'd like my sweet angel." That made her smile, which made me smile too.

"You want to lay down for a bit longer sweetie? Or do you want to go make dinner?" I asked stroking her beautiful, soft hair. She looked up at me then looked at the door. "I'm kind of tired mommy." I held her tight in my arms. "Okay my precious baby, you can sleep for a few. I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise." I told her as I pulled her closer to me.

"Kay mommy. Uhm c-c-can you..nevermind." I patted her back softly. "Go ahead and ask me baby girl! You can ask me anything my darling angel." I said softly to her. I wrapped her in my arms very protectively. "Can you uhm hum that tune you always hum mommy?" I smiled and nodded. "You want to know something sweetie?" She nodded.

"When I was about your age, even younger to be exact, I wrote many different songs. Did I tell you about my dad, your grandfather, being a country singer?" Emily shook her head no. "Well he was for years. It was amazing watching him up there on stage, actually when I was even younger I would always run up there with him. Which is how I decided on wanting to be a singer." I smiled remembering everything. Emily looked up at me and smiled. "So did you become a singer mommy?" I smiled down at her and nodded happily.

"Indeed I did darling. I started out when I turned 13. My daddy helped with so much! It was the most amazing feeling being up there on the stage every night! I loved it so much." I looked down to Emily who had her head laid on my chest. She looked up at me. "Why'd you stop mommy?" Oh no I can't tell my precious baby girl the truth! It'd crush her poor, sweet, little heart..

"Aww, Emmy bear, it doesn't matter why. All that matters is that, I've got a beautiful, precious, baby girl to take care of." I said as I held her close to me and ran my hand through her hair. "Now, Emmy darling, rest for a few. Kay? Then we'll make dinner." I wrapped my arms tight around her and softly hummed the soothing tune. She soon fell asleep with a smile on her face.

I placed a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead and fell asleep too.

__ __ __ __


End file.
